


A Whole New Body

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, R Plus L Equals J, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Sansa rules as Queen in the North with Jon as her sworn shield.  They keep their love a secret to avoid any more danger.  Yet there is one thing Jon won't give her as he refuses to risk having a bastard.Sansa comes up with another option.





	A Whole New Body

Sansa gripped the furs, gasping for breath. Jon was between her splayed legs. He’d been down there for some time–she stopped counting after her fourth peak. He would always give her time to calm down before resuming his attention. He’d kiss her thighs and let her breathe. Then he would start to get closer to her sex, inch by inch, kiss by kiss. When she thought she would scream, his tongue would stick out, and stroke her lips. He’d begin to kiss her, and soon his fingers would join. He’d lick and tug and tease, all while she moaned. At one point she thought she was going to suffocate him with her thighs, but it only seemed to encourage him, his mouth even more ravenous. His fingers and tongue and lips twirled over her skin, stroking her, pushing her to ecstasy. She finally collapsed, panting. 

“Jon, please, no more,” she begged. He sat up and wiped his mouth, a pleased look on his face. 

“Had enough?” he said as he bent to kiss her–this time on the mouth. She seized the opportunity to wrap her arms and legs around his body. 

“No, I need something else,” she said as she grabbed his cock. 

“Sansa…” he warned. 

“Jon I don’t care. I don’t care about gods or vows or honor. I need you. I need you inside of me.”

“We’ve talked about this. I won’t dishonor you. I won’t get a bastard on you.”

They had talked about it. They had talked about it a hundred times. Sansa was the Queen in the North. As far as her kingdom knew, Jon was her sworn shield, her most trusted advisor. To Sansa, he was the only lover she’d ever need. It was far too dangerous to let anyone know about who Jon’s parents were, so they decided to keep their love secret. But Sansa had failed to consider Jon’s honor. Or rather, his concern for her honor. He would not put a bastard in his Queen. He would love her with his mouth and his fingers and his very soul, but not his cock. It didn’t matter how much she begged. It didn’t matter how often she spoke of moon tea, or tricks that brothel girls used, he would not hear it. 

“Jon, please, there are things we could do–”

“Nothing is certain, Sansa. What if the tea doesn’t work? Or worse, what if it gets you sick? What if someone discovers you were taking it?” he asked, for the hundredth time. 

“There are other things!” she exclaimed. She looked down, embarrassed. She commanded armies and intimidated lords. Yet here she was in her own bed, begging. Jon watched her. She gathered her courage and continued.

“Myranda said that some women–”

“You should be careful around that one, I trust her as far as I can throw her.”

“She said that some women allow their lords to put themselves in their...bottoms.”

Jon collapsed back on the bed dramatically. 

“Sansa, you can’t be serious,” he said as he put his hands on his face. “I won’t do that to you.”

“Why not?” she demanded. “There’d be no chance of a babe from...that.”

“What if I hurt you?” he asked. 

“She said it only hurts at first,” Sansa rushed. 

He pulled his hands away long enough to give her a look. “You know what, nevermind, I don’t need to know.”

She laughed. She stroked his stomach and kissed his shoulder. 

“It can’t hurt too terribly if people continue to do it,” she said. 

He sighed. “Sansa, it would be wrong. Men do that to their whores, not their queens.”

“Maybe I want to be your whore,” she said, her voice deepening at the delicious thought. She’d give anything for Jon to stop holding back in her bed. She’d gladly let him do anything he wanted. She’d love for him to truly take her, without regard for her honor or status, as if she were a common whore. But Jon wouldn’t even do that to a whore. 

“Don’t say that.”

“Fine. But I still need you inside of me,” she said. When he moved to protest she clutched his chest. “Jon, I know why you feel the way you do, and I love you for it. And trust me, I hate begging you to fuck my arse.” 

They laughed and he placed a hand over hers. 

“But I feel empty without you inside of me. I feel like part of me is missing. And the things you do with your mouth are lovely, but they only make me crave you more,” she said. 

He stared at the canopy, not truly seeing it. She saw the frustrated look in his face, and recognized the tightening of his jaw. She knew not to press it further for now. 

“Will you at least think about it?” she said.

“Just because I’ll think about it doesn’t mean I’ll do it.”

“Oh, I know that, you stubborn mule,” she said before she laid her head on his chest. 

\----

Sansa had just finished her bath and was getting ready for bed when Jon entered her chambers. He placed a vial of oil on the table next to her bed. 

“Satin said it would help.” He said nothing else, but his gaze took her in.

Blood rushed to Sansa’s cheeks and her sex. Was he really going to do it?

“Really?” she said, going to him.

He took her hands in his. “Listen to me,” he began. “You have to swear to tell me to stop if it hurts too much.”

“I will, I promise,” she said before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. As always, Sansa wanted to rush through everything. She wanted to get the kissing and touching done so she could finally have him. As always, Jon was taking his time. He held her face and kissed her deeply before moving to her neck. He pushed her robe open and took a breast in his hand. Perhaps it was just her own desire driving her mad, but she would have sworn his touch felt more assertive, more demanding. She shivered. She needed him to claim her. 

They moved to the bed and Jon found his way between her legs. She let him devour her, this time savoring it as a delicious first course, and not the only dish. She came easily under his attentions, and soon her lips and thighs were coated. 

“Get on your hands and knees, my love.”

She nearly came again. The command was so simple and straightforward, and he’d said it with such love and reverence in his voice. Yet still it was a command. Jon was telling her what to do. 

She got on her hands and knees. She could hear him groan, taking in the site of her. His fingers slipped into her cunt, gathering her wetness. He then dragged his fingers between her cheeks. He began to massage her most private spot and she gasped. The mattress shifted as he reached for the oil. She could hear the stopper slide from the glass, and a light, warm feeling trickled over her. His fingers returned to her hole. He circled and massaged, still in no rush. Though she wanted to scream at him to get on with it, she knew they needed to take their time.

He added a few more drops of oil. The slickness made her feel so debauched. She fantasized that she was some girl from Lys he’d purchased for the night. Then he tried a finger, and she couldn’t think at all. 

It was just the tip, just of the finger. So why did it feel like time had stopped? She was suddenly aware of every inch of her body, from her hands clutching the fur, to the feeling of his knees between her calves. He pushed in further, and she gasped. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, don’t stop,” she said. 

He pumped his finger back and forth. Every movement sent a ripple throughout her body, but she never knew which direction it would go. Some strokes made her toes tingle, others danced up her spine, others gathered in her sex. Was this what it was like for everyone? Surely not. She knew Jon was making it more special. 

He pulled away and suddenly she was filled with the absence. She heard the vial again and then a familiar, pumping sound. She felt his head rest on her. 

“Just stay calm, and keep breathing.” She could only nod. 

His tip pushed against her. It didn’t necessarily hurt, it just felt so foreign. He pressed again, and she felt herself stretch. This was so much bigger than his fingers. Yet she was well oiled, and he was impossibly patient. He eased in slowly, and finally pushed passed the ring of muscle. 

It felt like he was discovering a brand new part of her, some other body she had no idea she had. She felt as if she were frozen in place, experiencing this new body of hers. 

He kept pushing and she gasped. It not only felt like something brand new was happening to a brand new body for the first time, it felt like it was happening in reverse. Each sensation felt out of place. Was it going to feel this way the whole time? She wanted this more than anything, but she didn’t want to let on that it was so strange, or he’d stop. Maybe she just needed to hear Jon’s voice. 

“Jon?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine, I just…”

What did she need right now? She felt fuzzy and was having a difficult time thinking.

“Am...am I doing well?”

“You’re doing so well, my love. You’re opening so beautifully for me. You’re such a good girl,” he said. 

“I am?”

“You are, my love, you’re such a good girl. You’re so calm, so relaxed, you’re taking me so well, you’re doing so well,” he said, his voice trickling over her like the oil had moments ago. It was so soothing, she didn’t notice that he’d pushed in the rest of the way. He paused. Sansa realized it for the first time. 

“You’re inside of me,” she said, in awe.  


“I know my love, it’s amazing, you’re amazing, you’re doing so well,” he repeated, his voice gentle and warm. “I’m going to pull back out now.”

She suddenly realized why women did this. She groaned a deep, guttural, unashamed moan. She felt hot and warm and delicious all over her body. This was incredible. 

“Oh, oh gods, that’s it,” she struggled to say. Jon realized which motions felt strange and which felt good based on her moans. He began to push in quickly but pull out ever so slowly. 

She felt like every nerve in her body was tingling. She felt Jon everywhere. She was panting and gasping and feeling new things with each stroke. Jon was starting to grunt which only thrilled her more. 

“Sansa–I’m going to–”

“Yes, yes, please,” she urged. 

He heaved his body forward and clutched her hips. He was sucking in huge gulps of air. He finally pulled out, one final time, with a soft pop. She felt stunned by the loss of him but managed to lower herself to the bed. She layed perfectly still while he got up and used the tepid water left from her bath to wash himself.

He got back into bed and kissed her shoulder. She was finally able to turn her head so he could kiss her mouth. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. He laughed. 

“I should be saying that to you,” he said. He grew serious. 

“I understand now, or better than I did. I think perhaps it’s time we start to reconsider some things we’d decided on.”

Sansa wanted to point out that they were things he’d decided on, while she begged him to change his mind, but she’d been fucked too thoroughly to argue. 

“I like the sound of that,” she said. “But not tonight. I just want to relax tonight.”

He smiled and brushed her hair off of her back. 

“Goodnight, my love,” he said, kissing her, before she felt into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the Garfunkel and Oates song "Jesus Loophole," it's hilarious, and in no small part inspired this fic:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAbJI2aQFqI


End file.
